1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer chip heating technology and more particularly, to a chip heater and heating air arrangement, which uses a heating aid for transferring heat energy from a heater to a chip unit of a circuit module, allowing the chip unit to work normally under a cold environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Following fast development of technology, advanced computers, notebooks and many other electronic products have been continuously created and widely used in every corner of the society. It is the market trend to create electronic products having light, thin, short and small characteristics with strong computing capabilities and high operating speed. However, during operation of a computer, the CPU, graphic processor and other components of the computer will release waste heat. An electronic component having a relatively higher operation speed can generate a relatively larger amount of waste heat. It is important to provide a computer with a heat dissipation structure, enabling the CPU or other electronic components to work within the normal operating temperature range.
For cooling a chip unit (CPU, video processor, etc.) at a circuit board in a computer, it is the common method to attach a heat sink to the chip unit and then to mount an electric fan on the heat sink. If a chip unit at a circuit board in a computer works at room temperature, it will simply cause a problem of overheat due to high speed operation. However, if a computer is operated outdoors under climate extremes, high humidity and intense sunshine environments, it will be a very stringent test. When using a computer in the day under a very large diurnal temperature environment (such as desert), computer internal heat dissipation device and fan can dissipate latent heat, maintaining normal chip functioning, however, when using a computer at night under low temperature or very cold outdoor environments (such as snow land), the chip in the computer will not be normally started up due to the temperature is too low.
Further, there are demands for computer having ability for wide range operating temperature of −40° C. to 80° C. However, the normal operating temperature of a chip unit at a circuit board is in the range of 0° C. to 75° C. For enabling a computer to work normally under an extremely low temperature (below 0° C.) environment, the temperature inside the computer must be maintained in the normal operating range. It is the normal way to attach a heater to the chip unit at the circuit board. When the environmental temperature is below 0° C., the heater is turned on to generate heat, heating the chip unit to the normal operating temperature range.
However, a chip unit for use in an electronic apparatus having light, thin, short and small characteristics has a complicated structure. A chip unit for advanced computer cannot provide a planar mounting space at the top side (due to arrangement of different sizes of electronic components) for the bonding of a heater. Without a heater, a computer is not suitable for use under an extremely low temperature (below 0° C.) environment.
Therefore, how to solve the drawbacks and inconvenience of the aforesaid conventional techniques is the direction of improvement the related industries need to achieve.